Ally's Quest
by Raventongue
Summary: Meet Allison Montgomery, otherwise known as Ally, daughter of Athena. This tale takes place the year after Percy Jackson and Co. defeat Kronos on Mt. Olympus. Takes place between "The Last Olympian" and "The Lost Hero" Please let me know what you think!
1. Dun dun DUN! Evil Foreshadow

"Ah... This is her? the one of the prophesy?" a man questioningly asked his servant standing to his left as he was looking into the water that displayed a girl about 15 who had blonde hair tucked into a bun atop her head.

"Ye-yes, Milord. This is her. Do you want us to move in and finish her?" the shaking servant replied nervously.

"No, that is unnecessary. We'll let her find us herself." With that, the man looked over at the prisoner chained to the wall and smirked. "She'll come when she finds out that THEY are here," the powerful man

* * *

**_Author's Note: Okay, so I know this is SUPER short, but I do have 4 chapters up right now. This is just the foreshadow part at the beginning (Note the Dun-dun-DUN! thing going on...), plus the length is short, so please give me a review at the end!_**

**_-Raventongue:)_**


	2. Knife Throwing and Falling Down

_Alright… target to my right, along with flames on the ground in front of me. There's a rope above me to my left..._She gave a slight smirk through her blonde bangs and jumped into action. She jumped to the left and grabbed the hanging rope. Arrows came at her again, but this time she deflected them with her knife; which is something that only the most skilled users could attempt. The flames blasted below her and she felt the dry heat even from far above. Only when the smoke cleared did she see the small trip wire right in her line of vision of the target. _Hm… If I use my momentum by twisting this way… That's it!_She curled her body up a little bit while twisting around the rope just enough to have to turn her head around.

_Ready, aim, FIRE!_ She released her knife in an expert backhand throw and flipped off of the rope. There was just one thing she forgot about…

"Ouch, shoot!" she cried as she landed about 4 feet from the safety pad. Luckily, she didn't get hugely hurt except for a scrape on her knee with a matching one on her elbow.

_Note to self: next time, wear protective gear and don't forget about landing!_ She thought angrily to herself as she walked over to the button that turned off the traps in the practice course. She walked over to the target to find her knife in the dead center of the target. She smiled and tugged it free to hear the sound of applause behind her.

She turned around to find her best friend who was practically her sister. Annabeth was beaming while offering a large smile.

"Good job, Ally! Although, your landing was a little… sketchy," Annabeth said while trying not to laugh. "Come on, almost time for dinner." She motioned toward the edge of the arena where the door was. They started heading for it in rapid conversation.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hi! Me again. I know, this is really short again, but on a separate doc I have these all together. I'll get better at making them longer. :P :) (I literally wrote all of these chapters in one night, so I'm learning! Just give me time. :)**_

**_-Raventongue_**


	3. Narrator Interlude 1!

**Now, before we get too far, there is some explanation needed here. Hi! I'm the Narrator of this particular story. If you're completely confused on what's happening, then just sit here and wait calmly; I'm getting there. For those of you who know the basic gist of Camp Half-Blood, too bad! The newbies' need a chance, too! I'll be interjecting here frequently, and I'll always be in bold text so that there's no confusion over a simple thing.**

**Okay, so this story takes place in a camp on the Long Island Sound. (Voice turns into Game show announcer's voice.) This camp is complete with many comfortable cabins, nightly bonfires that include camp songs and marshmallows, a rock wall with lava, a forest with dangerous monsters inside, and a weapons arena and smith! Doesn't that sound fun, folks? (Voice goes normal again) Now, this is no ordinary camp as you can probably guess. It's a camp where kids go who have special parents. I don't mean rich; no. (Well, they can create as much money as they need, but that's beside the point.) This camp was a survival camp for kids who have one mortal parent, and one parent who's an Olympian god or goddess.**

**Our main character, Ally, is a daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Ally's mortal parent… Well, that's a sad tale for later in the story.**

**Anyway, Ally is just a simple 15-year-old second year camper at Camp Half-Blood. It's the year after the famous Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, defeated Kronos and thwarted his plans to destroy Olympus and the gods, and pretty much everything is good. But, come on! "Everything good" doesn't make a good story, now does it? No. So let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_**Author's note: Hello again. It's me, obviously. XD**_

_**Okay, so I'm going to be making these little interludes every so often. (The relationship that I have with this story at the moment is like the relationship that William Goldman has with "The Princess Bride." I'll come in as the Narrator just to make everything make sense, or to add some simple humor to a part where it may need it... I don't know! XD)**_

_** This is just a random story that I'm having fun with, so... Yeah. :D Please review!**_

_**-Raventongue**_


	4. Gold Watches and Thumping Hearts

After dinner, Ally was fiddling with the watch on her left wrist. It was much too big for her, and it had stopped working many years ago. She popped a button that didn't quite match the color of the watch, and the face popped up to reveal a small picture that depicted a man on his knee beside a 10 year old girl. Ally looked at this picture sadly and longingly. Just by looking at his eyes, she felt like she could almost remember his laugh…

A tear silently slid down her cheek and she pushed the face of the watch back down and got up from off of her bed in cabin 6 which was filled with notes, sketches, SMART boards all over the walls and laptop computers on almost every bed. She strapped her knife to her thigh and walked out of the door toward the Big House as she quickly wiped all evidence of her tears from her face. She took in the surroundings around her and sighed.

All of the different cabins were different, yet they had a balance and beauty with them. The one that always captured Ally's attention was the one made of black obsidian past cabin 12… She knew it belonged to Hades, but it was always an intriguing cabin. It's dark walls seemed to suck in the light around it, giving it an even darker appearance. It had two small torches of green flame known as Greek Fire on either side of the dark door. This, of course, was the cabin of Hades.

Today, there was someone new by the door. Even though it was a very hot and humid summer day, he wore a black tee-shirt with short sleeves that let exposed his chiseled and tanned arms. His hair was an almost metallic brown with hints of blonde in it that came down until right above his hazel-grey eyes. Ally's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She was so distracted that she walked right into a fountain in the center of the courtyard between the cabins. She stubbed her foot and fell on the ground near the fountain that still stood unchanged, as if it was saying, _Serves you right for bumping into me._ Ally's cheeks were burning red. She quickly hobbled behind the towering fountain out of the view of the new camper.

"Ah, Zeus! That was the most embarrassing thing ever! Ugh…" Ally peeked around the side of the fountain bowl to see if that boy was staring at her. To her surprise and utter confusement, the Adonis-like boy was gone. She was about to go forward a little to try and find him when she heard a voice.

"Are you alright?" Ally heard behind her with a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to find the new boy right behind her while she was left saying "HUH?" She spun so quickly that one moment she was upright meeting the boy's eyes with her own, and the next she was on her backside in the dust. The boy offered her his hand and she was pulled up from the ground. She offered the boy a meek smile while her cheeks deepened to crimson.

"Thanks," she almost whispered to the boy. Their eyes met again, and she found herself utterly speechless. He smiled at her kind of shyly, and said softly.

"My name is Michael." He swooped into an old fashioned bow. "May I have the pleasure of asking yours, miss?" A smile played faintly on both their faces. Her deep chocolate brown eyes seemed to get a sparkle in them as she lowered herself into a low curtsey and

"My name is Allison Montgomery, but you can call me Ally." They both burst out laughing and started walking toward the pavilion for the sing along, asking each other questions about each other. Little did they know that someone else was watching them very closely...

* * *

**_Author's Note: Well, I think by now I don't have to have much of an introduction for myself... Anyway!_**

_**So, I based Ally off of myself, and took my crush and made Michael. We'll see how this all turns out. You'll get to know more about the watch, and Michael soon! Please review! Tell me what you want to see more of next! (i.e., Ally's back story a little more in full, Michael's personality and more about him, or anything else? Let me know!)**_

_**-Raventongue**_


End file.
